as of yet untitled
by Moonluna
Summary: ON HOLD! Serena is attacked by Raye,Mina,and Lita. Amy dies protecting her and now...who knows what will happen. need help with title.. WARNING:THIS IS A INNER BETRAYL FIC! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

            Ok I know…I know I've started nother fic. But couldn't help it.  I haven't come up with a title yet so I need your help to chose which one:

                                                **Songs of Life **

Or

                                                **Freedom Fighter  **

Or if you can think of a different one just tell me in your review. Please review so I'll try to get chapters out kind of quick with your help. So please review and enjoy the story. 

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

   "Bullets" by Creed 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Walking around I hear the earth seeking relief

I'm trying to find a reason to live

But the mindless clutter my path

Oh these thorns in my side

I know I have something free

I have something so alive

I think they shoot 'cause they want it

            "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Serena asked dodging an attack from her so called friends and protectors.

          "It's your own fault! You're the one that let him die! He is dead because of you! And you were so selfish; you kept him for your self! You're not the only one that loved him! But you took him away from me and you wrapped him around your little finger, you and stupid destiny and fate!" Sailor Mars said attacking Sailor Moon. 

          "What are you talking about Raye?" Serena asked Sailor Mars. 

I feel forces all around me

Come on raise you head

Those who hide behind the shadows

Live with all that's dead

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about Serena? Huh? I'll tell you! I loved Darien; you know your boyfriend, future husband. I loved him and now he's dead because of you. You let him die. The four of us don't think you should be our leader or Sailor Moon anymore. We also don't want you as our princess or future Queen. SO hand over the Siler Crystal now and we'll let you live." Raye said smirking along with the other scouts Jupiter and Venus, Mercury on the other hand was frowning at the three. 

          "I'll never hand my Crystal over to you Raye! Never!" Serena cried. 

Look at me…look at me

At least look at me when you shoot a bullet

Though my head

Through my head

Through my head

Through my head

            "Fine have it your way!" Raye said as she, Mina, and Lita powered up. She looked over at Amy and frowned. "Mercury why aren't you powering up?!" 

          "Serena is still my princess. I would never harm her. I'll stand by her side and protect her. I'd give my life for her." Amy said walking over to Sailor Moon. 

          "Fine traitor! We'll just destroy you too!" Raye growled. 

          "Amy why side with her?" Mina asked her. 

In my life time when I'm disgraced

By jealousy and lies

I laugh aloud 'cause my life

Has gotten inside someone else's mind

            "Staying with her will only get you killed. Don't make us kill you Amy." Lita said getting ready to attack. 

          "I'll always stay by Serena!" Amy yelled. 

          "Have it you r way." Raye said and all three launched their attacks at Sailor Moon.

Look at me…look at me

At least look at me when you shoot a bullet

Through my head

Through my head

Through my head

Through my head

"NO!" screamed Serena as she was knocked out of the way by Amy. Amy was hit head on by the attacks from the others. Serena watched with horrid eyes as her friend, the only inner scout that stood up for her, Amy fall to the ground laying in a pool of her own crimson blood dieing. 

          "Amy why? Why did you step in front of the attack that was meant for me?" Serena asked kneeling on the ground next to Amy holding her hand crying. 

          "Serena. I couldn't let you die. You are my princess I'm supposed to protect you and more importantly you're my friend. Thank you Serena for being my friend and showing me how to live a fun life and how much there is in this world. Thank you, and I'm sorry that I'll be leaving you but hopefully we'll meet again someday Serena." Amy said smiling a weak smile and then closed her eyes forever. Serena looked at her friend's fading body crying for her loss. 

          "Raye! Lita! Mina! How could you? How could you?!" Serena asked, rage in her eyes as she stood up and glared at the three. 

          "It's easy. She was a traitor!" Mina said smirking. "You should be worrying about us not her." Lita said. 

          "Because your death will be even worse than hers!" Raye said powering up.

Hey all I want is what's real

Something I touch and can feel

I'll hold it close and never let it go

Said why…why do we live life

With all this hate inside

I'll give it away 'cause I don't want it no more

Please help me find a place

Somewhere far away I'll go and you'll never see me again

"No!" Serena screamed as the three attacks hit her. Raye, Lita, and Mina laughed as the attacks hit her, after the attacks wore off they saw Serena laying still on the ground and look at her with smirks on their faces but then they saw a flash of light and Serena disappeared. The three looked each other confused. 

          "Where the hell did she go!?!" Raye yelled.       

I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think and tell me what title you think. So review. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

       Ok thanks for all who reviewed:

Alex, MarsMoonStar, Kitty-Power,

N/A (mjamesedwa@aol.com)- thanks for suggesting the title,

Animegirl74, jeane, moon, Lady Light,

Jupiter Angel- thanks for reviewing and suggesting the title. And I think your story is really good and can't wait for the next chapter. ^_^,

Kate- you'll find out what's happening with Amy in this chap., 

Sunnie Anderson- you'll see what happens to Serena…I don't really know why I had Lita and Mina turn against Serena…

         Thanks all of you for reviewing. ^_^

  You vote on the title: 

           The Song of a fallen Queen   or   Songs of Life.   

Hope you like this chapter. 

            I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

            "I hope my daughter will be happy in this new place. I also hope that Raye and the other two don't try to find her and go after her." Queen Serenity said looking towards Sailor Pluto. 

            "I hope so too, but we can't stop them. Some how Mars, Jupiter, and Venus have gotten stronger. If they did find her which I wouldn't doubt they will find her, it would be a very hard battle." Sailor Pluto answered the queen. 

            "It would be a very hard battle but I'm hoping that the place where we sent her will make her stronger, mentally and physically. She'll find happiness, I know she will." Queen Serenity said smiling, "What about Mercury?" 

            "She'll be joining Serena shortly. I'm going to let her settle in a little while before Amy joins her. That way Amy can heal and Serena can get use to her surroundings."

            "Is my daughter going to be all alone or are you bringing an outer scout to watch her?" 

            "I was planning to have Hotaru to be with her. Michelle and Amara are busy and Hotaru is alone." 

            "Good idea. We'll just have to wait and see what the inners do. And let my daughter start her new life." The queen said turning away from Pluto and disappearing into the shadows.

            "So be it." Pluto said sighing, watching the events happening. 

    When Serena opened her eyes she saw dark purple eyes staring down at her. 

            "Wha?" Serena's voice groggy asked as her eyes blinked from the bright lights. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw the person the dark Purple eyes belonged to. "Hotaru?" 

            "Yeah Serenity-hime it's me." Replied Hotaru smiling. Serena weakly smiled at then looked around. 

            "Where are we?" She asked a confused look on her face. 

            "Well, I do know we're in a hospital but I don't think that we're in Japan anymore." Hotaru said also looking around. Serena stopped looking around and looked at Hotaru.

            "What do you mean you don't think we're in Japan anymore?" 

            "I think we're I a different dimension."

            "How?" Hotaru was about to speak but then a doctor came in. 

            "Hello. I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. 

            "I'm ok. A little confused though." Serena answered.

            "Confused about what?" the doctor asked taking a chair on the other side of Serena then Hotaru.   
  


            "Like where are we?" Serena said. 

            "You're in the Sanc Kingdom Hospital." The doctor answered. Serena looked at Hotaru, Hotaru looked at her and shrugged. 

            "What's the date?" Hotaru asked. 

            "It's April 2nd, AC 196." Serena and Hotaru's eyes widened. "What are you two's names?" the doctor asked. 

            "I'm Hotaru and that's Serena." Hotaru said. 

            "We're cousins." Serena answered quickly. 

            "Ah. And if I may ask, where are you two staying? Do you live with family or something?" 

            "Um…well we actually don't have a place to stay." Serena answered looking down at the white sheets on the bed. 

            "No place to stay? I guess I could look around and find a place for you to stay. I could ask a friend she's also a doctor. I'm sure she could find a place for you to stay." The doctor explained.

            "Thank you very much. And if I could ask a small favor, could you bring us a book about the history about the world and everything?" Serena asked. 

            "Sure. I'll be right back with a book." He said walking out of the room. 

            "Why'd you want a book?" Hotaru asked. 

            "I wanted to see what life is like here and what happened." Serena answered. 

            "Here you go." The doctor said walking in to the room with some books in his arms. "I'm going to go see if my friend can find a place for you two to stay." He said setting down the books on the bed and walking out the door. 

            "I wonder how we got here into this dimension." Hotaru said thinking while sinking into the chair she was sitting in. 

            "Hopefully we can find out soon, so we know what's going on." Serena said sitting back in bed starting to read. 

            ~Mean while with the doctor~

            The doctor (an: I'm tired of saying doctor, so his name will be Fred…I don't know why, it just is.) walked over to Sally Po who was getting a cup of coffee. 

            "Sally? Can I ask a favor from you?" Fred asked. Sally turned and looked at him.

            "What is it?" she asked taking a sip of coffee. 

            "There are two girls. Some one found in an alleyway. One was hurt so the person brought them here o the hospital." 

            "So the one hurt is your patent, right?" Sally asked. 

            "Yes and when I was talking to the two they told me they don't have a place to stay, and I was hoping you know a place they could stay." Fred explained to Sally. 

            "Hm…yeah I might know a place they could stay. I'll call her and ask then I'll get back you." Sally said walking to her office. She sat down, picked up the phone and dialed.   

            "Hello?" A voice on the other line asked. 

            "Hi. Relena it's me Sally." 

            "Sally. Oh how are you?" Relena asked. 

            "I'm fine. I've called to ask something though. There are two girls here at the hospital and they don't have a place to stay. I thought maybe you could take them in." 

            "Of course. How old are they?" 

            "Um…they're both 16." Sally said flipping through the files Fred gave her the little about the two girls there was. 

            "My age. Yes of course they can stay with me. They'll also go to school. It will be so much fun having two girls my age to spend time with. What are their names?" Relena asked. 

            "Um…Hotaru and Serena." Sally said looking at the file. 

            "Ok. When are they coming?"

            "Um…how bout 5:00pm tonight?" 

            "That sounds perfect. Just before dinner."

            "Ok. I'll bring them over there about 5:00pm then. Thanks Relena." 

            "No problem." Relena said then both hung up the phone. Sally got up and went to find Fred. Fred looked up from his desk when Sally came in. 

            "So did you?" Fred asked. 

            "Yes. Show me where these two are." Fred nodded and guided Sally to the girls' room. When Sally walked into the room she saw the two girls sitting there, one sitting in the chair next to the bed thinking staring out the window and the other sitting in the bed reading a book. Fred cleared his throat, the girls looked up at him. 

            "This is Sally she found a place for you to stay." 

            "I'll be taking you over to her house in three hours. So which one of you is Serena?" 

            "I am." Serena said. 

            "Than you must be Hotaru." Sally said smiling. "Well I've got to get back to work but I'll be back in three hours then take you to my friend's house." Sally said smiling, the two nodded and Sally and Fred walked out. 

            Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and don't forget to review for the title. Thanks Moonluna.        


	3. Chapter 3

As of yet untitled

                                                     Chapter 3

Yay! I've finally gotten this chapter typed and out. ^_^ I so happy. Sorry for taking so long, my life has been hectic lately. I've started Drivers Education after school…so I'm at school from 7 am till 6:30 pm, the good thing is I'm done…meaning I'll hopefully get my permit soon. Also my English teacher's mean and kind of stupid -at least in my opinion she is- gave us two papers we have to write and didn't really tell us what we have to do. When ever someone would ask what we have to write about she'd say write about whatever -  - that explains a whole lot- so we some one asked her again she freaked out and said she tired of telling us the same thing over and over again. Besides the two English papers I have to write I have to write a paper in History also. School really sucks. Geometry is math…not much to say about it except we have a test at least once a week. English feels like History and the teacher's really weird. Geometry is math…not much to say about it except we have a test at least once a week. Phy Ed is stupid and pointless and the teacher makes us juggle and we get graded on how well we can juggle at the end of the semester. Biology is boring….and the teacher is oppressed with the movie Finding Nemo and only talks about her stupid salt water tank and fish. Latin is boring as ever and the teacher still has emotional problems, and History is as stupid as ever. Anyway….on with the story.  

I don't own anything….and all I have is 20 dollars in one dollar bills.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Hope it's someone nice that we're going to stay with." Hotaru said sighing. 

            "I'm sure she's nice. Sally seems like a very nice person. I very much doubt she would leave us with someone mean." Serena said looking at Hotaru then turning her attention back to her book. 

            "Finding anything useful yet?" Hotaru asked.

            "Yeah some what." 

            "Like what?" 

            "Well they've been having wars off and on. Right now they are at the beginning of peace. The wars here are different than the ones we had. They fight with machines called Moble Suits. The organization that cause the most trouble was called OZ. That war lasted for about a year and was the war that ended not too long ago. This war also brought out Relena Peacecraft. A Princess of the Sank Kingdom who was ruled by her late father whom was killed when she was a baby. When the Sank Kingdom was attacked very few survived including Relena who was taken into the care of a nice couple and also Relena's older brother Millardo who went off on his own and was later found out to work for OZ for revenge for his home kingdom. During the war Relena was crowned Queen of the World but then stepped down for Treize Khushrenada, who took over and attacked enemy organizations. During the war the most heroic group was a group of five young men who piloted Moble Suits called Gundams, which were very strong machines. The out come of the war was: Treize was killed fighting and Millardo –who went against Treize and the Gundams- disappeared and stated dead; the Gundams saved the world and after wards everyone went their separate ways and Relena's trying to keep peace." Serena explained. 

            "Wow, interesting place here." Hotaru said. 

            "Yeah. Very interesting." Serena said laughing. 

            "I hope we can fit in here. It's going to be hard at first." Hotaru said also laughing. 

            "Yeah. I hope there is some cute boys here that are available." Serena said smiling. 

             "That's always a nice bonus." Hotaru said, the two started laughing again. 

            "What are you going to do for the next three hours?" Serena and Hotaru. 

            "I think I'm going to take a nap, I'm really tired. What about you?" 

            "I think I'll read some more. Now you fall asleep like a good little girl." Serena joked. 

            "Not funny." Hotaru said gently hitting her in the arm. Serena just smiled and went back to the book she had been reading. About two and a half hours later Sally walked into the room and smiled at the two. Serena was still reading the book while Hotaru was fast asleep in the chair next to the bed. Sally softly knocked on the open door to let the girls know she was there. Serena looked up from her book and smiled at her. Sally walked farther into the room, and then sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed from where Hotaru was sitting in, still asleep. 

            "I just thought you might like to know who you two are staying with." Sally said. 

            "Ok." Serena nodded then woke up Hotaru. Hotaru groggily opened her eyes and stared at the two. 

            "Wha?" she asked yawning.

            "Sally's going to tell us about who we're staying with." Serena said softly.

            "Oh." Hotaru stated looking at Sally.

            "You two will be staying with a friend of mine. She was more than happy to take you two in. Her name's Relena Peacecraft. You'll live with her and also go to her school. I hope that's all right with you." Sally explained. 

            "Yeah. It's fine. Thank you Sally." Serena said smiling. 

            "Good. Well, we'll be leaving soon, so get out of bed then we'll go over to Relena's." Sally told them, standing up. 

            "Ok." Hotaru said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

            "I'll be back in a couple minutes.  I've got to tell my boss I'm leaving now." Sally said walking out the door. 

            "I can't wait till we get out of this hospital." Hotaru said. 

            "Me too. Did you hear who Sally said we were staying with? Relena Peacecraft!" Serena said with wide eyes looking at Hotaru.

            "So what?" Hotaru said shrugging her shoulders. 

            "We're staying with Relena Peacecraft. Former Queen of Earth. Princess of the Sank Kingdom." 

            "So." 

            "I just thought that it's kind of odd we're staying with Relena out of all the people in this world." Serena stated. Hotaru just rolled her eyes at her. A second later Sally walked into the room. 

            "You girls ready to leave?" she asked. 

            "Sure. Here's the book I borrowed." Serena said handing the book to Sally. 

            "No. You can keep it." Sally said with a smile on her face. 

            "You sure?" 

            "Yep. Now come on lets go." Sally said then the three of them walked out of the hospital to Sally's blue Ford Explorer. Sally started the vehicle, pulled out of the hospital's parking lot, and started driving to Relena's house. After about 15 minutes they stopped at a mansion. "We're here." Sally said getting out of the vehicle. Serena and Hotaru got out of the vehicle and stood behind Sally in aw at the place they were going to be staying. 

            Yay!  I'm done with this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out and other chapters for my other stories as soon as I can. Thanks for waiting for me to get this chapter out. Please Review. 

            Thanks, 

               Moonluna  ^_^ 


End file.
